oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Magnetism
Details Slayer * Crafting * Ranged * Woodcutting * Prayer |items = *Mithril axe (required to obtain the blessed axe, no other type of axe will do) *5 iron bars *Ghostspeak amulet *20 Ecto-tokens (Bring 4 bones, 4 empty buckets, and 4 empty pots if you want to get the tokens during the quest.) *Hammer *Holy symbol *Polished buttons *Hard leather Recommended: *Amulet of glory or Draynor manor teleport tablets (to teleport to Draynor Village/Manor) *Games necklace (to teleport to Burthorpe) or use the Burthorpe Games Room teleport in the Minigame Group Finder *Ectophial (if you have done Ghosts Ahoy) *1300 coins (to charter from Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys) *Varrock teleport (if you have not entered Morytania before) *Skills necklace to teleport to the Crafting Guild or teleport to house tablets if your house is in Rimmington }} Walkthrough To start the quest, talk to on the ground floor in the west wing of . You'll have to search a bookshelf to open a secret door to get to her. You find out she is the new assistant of at the top of the manor. After talking for a while, she says she will make you something if you get her some things to fix her bed. She will tell you she needs two s. Undead chickens ''Items needed: A ghostspeak amulet and 20 ecto-tokens (bring 4 empty pots, 4 empty buckets, and 4 bones if you wish to obtain the tokens during the quest)'' Go to the farm west of the with your and (or materials for them), and talk to . *The easiest way to reach Alice is using an to teleport to the Ectofuntus (after completing ). *If you have access to the , code will take you to the eastern side of the just south of the farm. *If you have entered before, take the s on the southern docks of to for 1300 coins. *The POH Kharyll Teleport will take you to the Canifis pub, from which you need to run north-east. You can use these via a hosted house as well. *Additionally, a tablet can be used to teleport to the castle just west of the farm. After finishing the conversation with Alice, talk to located in the farm, near the Keep on talking between Alice and her husband until Alice mentions a witch, the , who can make a modified ghostspeak amulet for Alice's husband. Go to the , who is located in a small house east of the . After talking to her (twice), she gives you a . Note: You must be wearing a to give the . Deliver the amulet to at the farm. Talk to him again: an amusing cutscene will play, involving a fake player character named (31337 being leet-speak for "elite"). After Alice's husband has successfully caught some undead chickens, he will finally offer to sell them to you—for 10 each. Note: If you brought pots, buckets, and bones to obtain ecto-tokens, read on how to get them. Buy two undead chickens from Alice's husband for a total of 20 s. Magnet ''Items needed: 5 iron bars, a hammer, Skills necklace for teleport to Crafting Guild, and your two undead chickens.'' Get 5 s and a ; head back to , and give her the s. She will now need a ; talk to the in the north-west corner of the manor, and give her the 5 iron bars. She will give you a , and instructions on how to turn the bar into a magnet. Teleport with your skills necklace to the Crafting Guild (or teleport to home if your house is at , or to minigame and take a ship to and run from there, or use ); run to the center of the mine north-east of Rimmington, and use a hammer on the selected iron while facing north to turn it into a . If you are not facing north, it will not work. Return to with the magnet, and she will tell you her next request. *You will also get 50 experience in when you give Ava the magnet and you will get the message "Your work with the magnet increases your Crafting experience slightly." Undead twigs ''Items needed: Mithril axe, games necklace, and a holy symbol'' will now tell you she needs from one of the undead trees around the . You will need to cut one of 's s (not the normal dead trees that you can chop, but the type that attack you as you walk past). Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to and tell her. She will tell you to go see , as he has been using the skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. Use your to teleport to the (or minigame teleport, or to ) and talk to Turael, the to the south-east. Turael says he will give you a in exchange for a and a . Supply him with these two items, and he will give you the blessed axe, which can be used to cut the undead trees. Return to , and chop an undead tree with the blessed axe. If successful, you will receive . It is possible to fail at this if you do not have the proper Slayer level. If you do fail, simply click the tree again until you obtain the twigs. Deliver the undead twigs to Ava: she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but some of the she's gathered still need translating. Translating the notes ''Items needed: Hard leather and polished buttons'' You will now have to translate her . See the picture to find out the combination. To change the colours of the buttons along the bottom, simply click on them. Once you have , talk to , and she will tell you to get a piece of and some to finish the device (you can obtain polished buttons from the or by s). You'll receive along with 50 Crafting experience, which you will need to combine with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create . Hand the container over to Ava, and the quest is complete! Rewards Crafting, Fletching, and Slayer experience * Woodcutting experience *Ava's device: Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or higher. **The device generates iron (Attractor) or steel (Accumulator) arrows into your arrow slot, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: ***Darts ***Steel throwing knives ***Arrowheads ***Iron ore ***Clockwork mice ***Axes ***Steel arrows ***Nails }} Note: As of 22 January 2015, Ava's accumulator now picks up all ammo regardless of being trapped behind an object. Required for completing Completion of Animal Magnetism is required for the following: *